Trip Through Time
by megaera farrell
Summary: After meeting Voldemort again during the summer before his sixth year, Harry is suddenly whisked away to a different time. MWPP warning.
1. Default Chapter

Harry sat back in his chair thinking over the last year and the first month of summer. So much had

happened. His godfather almost died (a/n: the fifth book happen, but at the last minute Sirius was

rescued so he didn't die.), he found out that he had an aunt. That was the most baffling news. During

his fifth year there was an exchange student by the name of Octavia Roarke, or Rory, as she was

most commonly known. Even though she was the same year as them, she had become good friends

with Ginny which in turn meant that she had become good friends with the Golden Trio. However at

the end of the school year he had found out that she was in fact Roarke Octavia Potter, his father's

younger sister. She was a auror, who used a very complex disguising charm to make her appear to

be a student so that she could be near him and protect him. It was even more of a shock to find out

that she and his godfather were in love. They had not planned on getting married until Sirius had been

proven innocent, however after the Department of Mysteries fiasco, they decided that life is too

short to wait for the Ministry to quit being dense and see the truth. So, a couple of weeks later, they

got married with only himself, Dumbledore, Remus and the Weasleys as witnesses, and they were

currently on their honeymoon. While Harry was happy for them he still missed them and hadn't

talked to them in forever and with Voldemort being on the loose he was a little worried. His scar had

been twinging lately, but he had not had any more visions.

It was July 30th with about another minute until his birthday when a cadre of owls showed up. The

first was Hedwig with Hermione's present that was surprise, surprise, a book. The book had spells

on defense and the note attached said:

_Dear Harry,_

_How are your relatives treating you? If your cousin is still on his diet, just write and __we'll send you food. Hope you like the present, I found it in an obscure books shop in a village and thought that you might find it useful for the DA next year, which I hope you continue next year. Have you heard? This year there were a record number of Os on the OWLs, just about everyone in the DA got an O, the ones that didn't have OWLs or NEWTs all passed their exams._

_Well I hope you have a great summer, see you in a couple of weeks._

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry leafed through the book and found a couple of interesting curses and hexes he wouldn't mind

trying out later. He then looked at the little ball of fluff zooming around the room. He caught Pig and

relieved him of his package before Pig flew out of the room. He opened the package and saw some

pies and cakes from Mrs. Weasley as well as some chocolate frogs and Bertie Botts Every Flavored

Beans from Ron. He also saw a small rectangle box that was roughly the size of a walnut. Putting the

food in the loose floor board so the Dursleys wouldn't find it, he turned to Ron's letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_How's it going mate?_ _Hope the muggles are treating you alright. We are trying to get Dumbledore to let you come to the place we were staying at last year, but for some reason he says that there is some sort of protection or what not while you are there. Mum has yelled at him saying that if they starve you to death then it isn't much protection. Well we will keep trying on our end and don't_ _let the muggles get you down. Also the small box is a present from the entire order. If you push the button it will enlarge to a several compartment truck, you push the button again and it reshrinks itself. Well have a great day see you later._

_Love,_

_Ron_

Next came the School owl, who left as soon as Harry had taken the letter.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I am pleased to inform you of your OWLs. Each subject is one "O" level. If you pass (grade D or above) then you have one "O" level. _(AN: taken from the Harry Potter Lexicon website) _Transfiguration- O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts- O_

_History of Magic- A_

_Astronomy- O_

_Potions- O_

_Divination- T_

_Charms- O_

_You have a total of seven OWLs and are in the top ten of your school, and received the highest grade in Defense the school has every seen shattering the record previously made by the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore. Congratulations again Mr. Potter._

_An extra OWL was rewarded for going above and beyond what was expected._

_Due to unforseen circumstances we have taken the results before the interruption._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Griselda Marchbanks_

_Wizarding Examinations Authority_

_Ministry of Magic_

Harry just looked at his results with numb shock. Not only did he do extremely well he even beat

Dumbledore's score in DADA. And he managed to get an O in potions. Harry just shook his head

and barely glanced at the second part of the letter which told him when he would need to make the

train and what books he would need when a large black raven swooped through his window.Harry

glanced warily at the bird having a bad feeling. The raven glared at Harry before releasing the letter

onto Harry's bed. Being unburdened from the letter the raven flew back out the window. Before

Harry could even think about what to do about the letter it magically opened and the familiar cold

voice emitted from it not as loud as a howler, but low and menacing.

_Potter,_

_Whether or not you have realized it I have you precious godfather and aunt. _

Harry's eyes widened in surprise, he was about to rush off when all of a sudden he realized that it

might be another trick like last month during his exam.

_You probably do not believe me right now but let me offer you proof, I caught the newly weds while they were on their little honeymoon. I also have presented you with your godfather's wedding band if you want to save your godfather you will touch the ring which I have transformed into a portkey. I will await your arrival._

Harry stepped forward to gaze at the wedding ring. All hopes that it was another trick was wiped

away when he saw the ring. He saw the unique designs that decorated Sirius's ring and could make

out the inscription they had put on the inside of the ring. There was no way Voldemort could have

faked it. Making up his mind Harry unshrank the trunk transferring all of his things into it, reshrunk it,

grabbed his wand, and then with a deep breath he grabbed the portkey. He felt the familiar tug

behind the navel. He fell to the ground and was standing up when he heard the familiar voice say,

"Well Potter it is very good to see you again."


	2. Death?

A/N: On Harry's OWLs I tried to put asterisks next to his results with notes at the end of the letter. Harry got an extra OWL for defense and his Astronomy grade was calculated based on the results before the attack on Hagrid and McGonagall. Also I forgot Herbology, which Harry also got an A so his OWLs total eight.

**Chapter 2: Death?**

Harry slowly turned around and saw him. Voldemort stood tall behind Harry his red eyes flashing

and a cruel smirk on his lips. He snapped his fingers and at least a dozen death eaters entered the

room surrounding Harry. Voldemort made a motion to one of the death eaters and the robbed figure

left. Harry stood silently and watched as the death eater came back with four companions dragging

to figures in between them. They dragged the two limp forms into the middle of the circle before

dropping them and returning to their respective spots in the formation. Harry ran towards the limp

forms of his godfather and aunt, checking them over making sure they were alright. At the same time

they both began to stir. Sirius looked up and upon seeing Harry paled. "Harry! What happened,

how did you get here, are you alright" Harry didn't answer but handed Sirius back his wedding

band. Rory looked over at him with tears in her eyes. "Harry what did you do?" Harry ignored her

and it was then that Voldemort spoke up. "How very touching. So Potter, which one will it be?"

Harry looked quickly at Voldemort. "What do you me which one? You said that you would release

both of them." Voldemort looked at Harry and started to laugh his high pitched cruel

laughter."Potter, you really didn't think that I would allow both to go free?" Harry just stared at him

with hatred in his eyes. Voldemort strode forward and said again, "So which will I kill, your

godfather or your aunt?" Panic surged up Harry, he didn't want to lose either. Sirius was like a father

to him even after only knowing him for two years. On the other hand Rory was his aunt, his blood

relative and family was very important to Harry. Also, he just found her, he didn't want to lose her

either. "No!" Harry yelled, "I won't choose between them.""Well then we'll choose for you"

Voldemort turned to Bellatrix and asked, "Which do you think I should kill?" Bellatrix grinned.

Looking over both Sirius and Rory, before finally saying, "My darling cousin. The female Potter

might still be of use."Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix with a questioning look before asking, "what do

you mean Bella?" Bellatrix smirked and replied, "The Potters are a very powerful line being the heirs

of Gryffindor" Harry and Rory just looked at her with shock written on both their faces before

glancing at each other their expressions clearly asking if the other knew. Before they could say a

word Bellatrix continued clearly amused by their faces, "If she were to produce you and heir, with

the blood of a Gryffindor and Slytherin the child will be very powerful. You will also have complete

control over the child and you will be unstoppable." All three prisoners paled as the meaning of her

words sunk in. Sirius and Harry both stepped in front of Rory, shielding her from Voldemort.

Voldemort motioned to several death eaters who grabbed and separated the three prisoners. He

then turned and looked straight at Harry and said with a heartless smirk "Say goodbye to your

precious godfather." Sirius shakily shrugged off his guards and stood tall and straight backed and

stared defiantly at Voldemort. Voldemort sneered, "A proud Gryffindor to the very end. Oh well it

all ends the same way." He raised his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra" It all seemed to happen

in slow motion. The bright green light poured out of the wand and headed towards the unmoving

form of Sirius Black. At the same time Harry managed to throw off his guards and run towards

Sirius. He threw himself onto Sirius just as the green light reached them both and the two bodies fell

to the floor. Rory screamed in anguish as she saw her nephew and husband fall from the killing curse.

She started to run towards the fallen figures when they started to move. When the figures started to

sit up she could tell it was just Sirius moving. When he saw Harry's motionless form on top of him,

he froze. As Rory reached them she saw Sirius cradling Harry in his arms while sobbing. Voldemort

laughed in victory and told the Death Eaters to grab Rory and leave. Two Death Eaters rushed

forward, but as they reached her, Rory, fueled by her anger, looked straight at them. She saw with

surprise as the Death Eaters froze, seemingly held by an invisible force and then thrown against the

wall. All of a sudden they heard the sounds of the Order and ministry Aurors trying to break in.

"Nevermind, leave them both." Voldemort yelled and all the Death Eaters dissapperated with a pop.

Roy threw her arms around Sirius with tears streaming down her face. Neither of them noticed that

two of the robed figures remained. The shorter chubbier figure came forward. "S-Sirius?" Wormtail

asked. "I-I'm s-so so-sorry I di-didn't mean for this to h-happen. I didn't w-want him t-to die." Still

not looking up, with sadness and hatred in his voice Sirius said, "Well you sure showed it well after

all you did to him. Now get out. If I see you again, I will kill you." Wormtail started to back off then

dissapperated. As soon as Wormtail left, the other Death Eater came forth throwing back his hood.

Rory looked up and asked, "Why didn't you help him Snape. At least told Dumbledore what he was

planning" Snape looked at her, "because I didn't know. Only Lucius knew. He didn't want it to get

out what he was planning." Rory nodded in a gesture that said that she didn't blame him. Snape

turned towards Sirius and said "Black, you should get out of here, the ministry will get in any

second." Sirius just sat there rocking Harry's body. Snape looked at Rory for help. She nodded,

gently stopped Sirius from rocking and said, "Snape's right, we should leave. If they catch you they

will add Harry's murder to the charges against you." Sirius nodded and stood up still holding Harry's

body. Snape hissed, "You can't take him with you, if they catch you with the body, they will kill

you." Sirius shouted back, "I'm not leaving him again!" Snape rolled his eyes and said, "fine, do as

you please. There is a portkey the Dark Lord was working on earlier. Knowing him and how much

work he put into it, it should take you somewhere of importance to the Order. Anywhere would be

better than here." With that said, Snape dissappeared. After he left, Sirius let Rory drag him over to

the portkey and they grabbed it together. As soon as the familiar sensation stopped, they both fell to

the ground holding each other and Harry and started to cry. Suddenly Sirius broke the silence

saying, "I've failed James and Lily, its all my fault, I've killed him." Rory snapped her head up and

looked at Sirius with anger in her eyes and said, "I do not ever want to hear you say that again, you

did not kill Harry. You did not raise your wand and say the words, Voldemort did. He is the only

one to blame, not you."

* * *

Harry did not know where he was, last thing he remembered was a bright green light rushing toward 

him. All of a sudden it hit him, "I'm dead." He heard a voice come from behind him asking, "Who

are you; what are you doing here? No one is supposed to be arriving now." Harry turned around

and saw... "Cedric?" "Harry?!? What . . . How? Harry just looked at him and said, "I died" Then all

of a sudden it hit him, this was Cedric. All the memories of his fourth year came rushing back to him.

"Oh Merlin Cedric, I am so sorry, its all my fault" Cedric looked at Harry with a puzzled look

"What's all your fault?" Harry looked at Cedric with tears starting to well in his eyes, "You dying."

Cedric started to laugh "Harry, it isn't your fault." "B-but I told you to take the cup with me and I

just stood there when he k-killed you." Cedric put his hand on Harry's shoulder, squeezed it gently

and gave Harry a small smile, "Harry listen to me, it wasn't your fault, it is not your fault. It was my

time, I was supposed to die. If I didn't die, then you wouldn't have seen the thestrals, and wouldn't

have been able to save Sirius. Speaking of times to die; Harry, you weren't supposed to die. You

have to go back." Harry looked at Cedric "W-what? Why? What if I don't want to go back? What

if I want to stay, to see my parents? What if I just want it over with?" Harry whispered the last part,

but Cedric heard anyway. Cedric looked lost, most spirits didn't have to convince people to go

back. Of course, it was rare that a person to be allowed back. It didn't happen very often, but Fate

would make mistakes from time to time; however, if it did happen then Fate would correct it. Cedric

seemed to consider what to do, then getting an idea turned and looked like he was conferring with

an invisible person. Finally, he stopped and two more figures stepped forward. Harry's eyes went

wide "Mum? Dad?" "Hey sweety" Lily said while James was saying, "Hey kiddo" They reached

forward and enveloped Harry in a hug. They stood there hugging and crying when Cedric nervously

cleared his throat, "Sorry to interrupt, but Harry needs to get back before his body completely dies."

Harry looked at his parents with tears on his face and said, "Please don't make me go back, I want

to stay here with you" "I know sweety," said his mum, "but you have to go back, you are supposed

to live for a long time." "Besides" said his dad, "what would happen to Sirius and Rory if you died?

They would miss you. And besides, Voldemort isn't supposed to win." "But its too much, I can't do

it by myself." said Harry. "You are never by yourself, your father and I are always with you, and you

have your friends and Sirius and Rory, they will always be with you as well" "Go on back, Harry,"

said James, " We'll be waiting for you when its your time, we also want to tell you that we are very

proud of you, and tell Sirius, that he is doing a great job; and tell Rory that she and Sirius have my

blessing." Harry with tears in his eyes assured his father that he would. James continued by telling

Harry that he loved him, and that no matter what happens in the next few months, to remember that.

Harry barely heard the last words as his parents started to fade away. He began to hear new voices

that sounded very familiar. "Sirius? Rory"

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius and Rory were still arguing. "I don't care what you say, it is still my fault. 

Voldemort was going to kill me and he jumped in front. "Exactly" Rory said, "he jumped in front. He

made his own choice." She was about to go on when she heard a soft voice say, "Sirius? Rory?"

Sirius yelped and dropped the body he was holding. Harry fell with a thump, which brought Rory out

of her stupor. She rounded on Sirius and screeched, "You dropped him, you dropped him. How

could you drop him?" In a defensive voice Sirius replied, "Well he scared me" It was then that they

realized what had actually occurred. Harry, their Harry was alive and at their feet. They both bent

down and started hugging and kissing him and scolding him for scaring them like that.

A voice interrupted the family reunion asking, "Um, who are you?"

AN: Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hogwarts at last?

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while. I was promoted at work and started working full time while going to school full time too. Needless to say I will try to update when I can. I am trying to write a hard copy in my spare time then type it up when I have a good size break I can spend with my computer. **

**I would also like to thank misfit2008, xkristy101, jjeeff185, BritniPuccio, and Fornax for ****their reviews, it made me feel so loved.**

**Oh and I also forgot to put a disclaimer on my other two chapters, but just in case ya'll haven't figured it out, I'm not Rowling and I don't own any of the places or characters except for Rory. Enjoy the chapter!**

The three broke apart and looked at the voice. Dumbledore stood at the head table his wand out and

pointed at the trio. Sirius voiced the question that all three were thinking, "How did Voldemort create a

portkey to Hogwarts?"

Rory looked around the Hall, her gaze fell to the Gryffindor table to her right and she froze. "Um you

guys we haven't just been sent to the Great Hall."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

She pointed to the group of boys at the middle of the table. "Holy crap," Sirius said. "Holy shit" Harry

followed. Still staring at the four boys Sirius smacked Harry upside the head and said, "Watch your

language."

In a quiet voice Rory said, "Um Professor, perhaps we should talk privately." The trio walked out of

the Hall with Dumbledore trailing.

* * *

James and the other Marauders, after having met once again on the train walked into the Great Hall

sighing with relief as the OWLs were over and they had all of this year and all of next year to prepare for

the NEWTs, which to James and Sirius plenty of time to put it off. However Remus of course did not

share their view; he had already started to study. Peter just began to sweat whenever he thought about

the Newts. He had barely passed the OWLs and the only reason was the help of the other Marauders,

as well as a furtive glance or two at a neighboring paper. He knew he wouldn't be able to pass the

NEWTs which were ten times worse than OWLs, so he had to figure out what he could do with his life.

They sat at their usual seats in the middle of Gryffindor table waiting for the first years to arrive.

Professor McGonagall entered the Hall with a large group of first years who looked as if they were

walking towards their death. Several minutes later and with just as many grumbles from Sirius' stomach,

the sorting ended. Dumbledore stood and was about to speak, when what looked like two figures, a

man and a woman, appeared in the Hall. The man fell to the ground holding a small bundle of what

looked like clothes. The man was crying and muttering about how he failed someone and clutching the

bundle, while the girl was comforting him. James shifted in his seat and gasped. From this new angle he

could make out a small pale hand poking out of the bundle in the man's arms. He could then hear the girl

ask the man is he pointed his wand at the child and say the words. James got a sinking feeling that the

child was dead from the way they were talking and the fact that the child, no the body, had yet to move.

James looked over at Remus who had the best hearing, a slight perk from being a werewolf. Remus,

understanding whispered to James that the man had talked about failing a James and Lily and for it being

his fault that the boy was dead from presumably the killing curse. Then something happened that made

Remus and James forget about their conversation, the body starting talking. Then the man dropped the

body, no now it was a boy again, then the girl started shrieking at him. Then they started talking about

You-Know-Who except they said the name and how he was the one who created the portkey. The

marauders looked horrified at what this meant. If they had gotten a portkey to Hogwarts from

Voldemort, didn't that mean that they were Death Eaters? But his father, who was an auror, said that

even the Death Eaters were too scared to call him by his name. So are they Death Eaters or not? Then

the girl, while looking around the Hall, caught his gaze and paled. She then said something to her

companions who looked at them and paled. The entire Hall followed their gaze to where the newcomers

were looking at, which meant that the entire hall was looking in his direction. What was going on why did

they look at him and his friends like that. Then Dumbledore who had his wand trained on them the entire

time, decided to speak up. Then the girl asked to speak to him outside. Dumbledore nodded and left the

Hall with the newcomers leading the way.

As soon as the doors closed, the Hall erupted in sound with various questions being asked. "How did

they get here?" "Was that boy really dead?" "They said You-Know-Who's name" Lucius Malfoy's

voice rose above the rest and he said in a superior tone, "I don't think that boy was hit with the killing

curse, noone survives". The marauders just looked at each other and asked, "Why did they act like that

when they saw us?"

* * *

Outside the Hall Dumbledore turned to them and asked, "Who are you?" Rory and Sirius looked at

each other for a minute and Sirius asked, "How much should we tell him?"

Rory thought for a moment, then turned towards Dumbledore, "We are from the future. I am Rory

Potter Black, this is Sirius Black, and he is James' son, Harry." She was about to continue when

Dumbledore raised his hand and stopped her. "No more, we cannot know anymore about the future."

He turned towards Harry and asked, "Did you really survive the killing curse?" Harry nodded. "How?"

he continued, but Harry shook his head and said, " I don't know"

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Well, you are to stay here until we can find a way to send you home. I

have the Defense position open, Sirius you or Rory can be the teacher while the other is an assistant."

Rory interrupted him saying, "Sirius can be the teacher. If you don't mind, I would like to be a student

to watch over Harry. I am very good at the youth charm."

Dumbledore agreed and continued, "Sirius you will be known as Sam White. Harry, Harry Jameson.

and Rory, Octavia Roarke or Rory for short."

Rory then asked, "What about the other students, they heard a lot of things that they should not know

about." Dumbledore sighed, "I wish there was another way, but alas there is not, wait one second." He

turned, opened the doors and shouted, "MAGNUM OBLIVIATE"

Everyone in the Hall quieted immediately and looked at Dumbledore in confusion. "Sorry for the

interruption, but our new DADA teacher and his two wards have just shown up. Let me introduce

Professor White, Harry Jameson, and Octavia Roarke. Mr. Jameson, Miss. Roarke if you will follow me

we will get you sorted."

Rory stepped up first and the hat immediately shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Rory then walked towards

the aforementioned table. Then Harry came forward and placed the hat on his head. "Well, Mr. Potter,

you will be more difficult than your aunt. You have the brains of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff,

the courage of a Gryffindor, and the sneakiness of a Slytherin. Hmm, most difficult. Perhaps, hmm, you

seem to have more qualities of a SLYTH. . ."

"No" Harry whispered. "Very well, the GRIFFYNDOR!" Relieved Harry took a seat next to Rory.

* * *

The Marauders were arguing about the newcomers when Dumbledore came back in and shouted.

They looked at each other and said, "What's going on, what were we talking about?" They shrugged

and Dumbledore announced that there would be a new DADA teacher as well as two new students.

Moony leaned over and asked, "Since when have students transferred in the middle of their

schooling?" Before anyone could ponder this Sirius jumped into the conversation, "Hey Prongs, that kid

looks just like you!"

"What? Where?" James asked. Sirius pointed at the boy. While the girl was being sorted, they studies

him. When it came the boy's turn, they could see him more clearly. They noticed minor differences. His

eyes were a different color, his nose was shorter, his cheekbones were a little more prominent, and he

was a little smaller, but other than that they were identical.

"Maybe he is a long lost cousin? Sirius offered. "No, most Potter's are only children." James

responded. "But you have a sister" Peter said. James shook his head, "I said most, if there happens to

more then one, then there will only be one offspring between the both, and I doubt my five-year-old

sister has a kid, or one of the siblings will die at an early age. It's sort of like a curse on the family"

"Geez, how long is it going to take the kid to get sorted?" Sirius asked, his stomach continuing its

growling. The hat then shouted "SLYTH . . . . . . . . .GRYFFINDOR!"

The Marauders just stared at each other. "Have you ever seen the hat change its mind mid-shout?"

Remus asked. "Yeah and from one house to the opposite?" Sirius added. James leaned over and

whispered as the kid walked towards them, "I think we need to keep an eye on him".


End file.
